netogefandomcom-20200213-history
Legendary Age
Legendary Age (also known as LA) is a fictional medium multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) that is the setting of the Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? series. It is a medium sized Japanese MMORPG that welcomes a moderate amount of players with moderate action and cute graphics.Netoge Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 About 3 years has passed since its launch.Netoge Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 2 It is also a game that uses a network and plays with many players. Currently popular works in many genres including FPS (First Person Shooting) and RTS (Real time Strategy) are emerging, but Netoge in this work represents the so-called MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role-playing Game) Races Terms Real Money It is so-called cash. Expression as a pair of currency (virtual money) in game. There are many elements that can be solved in cash, such as obtaining rare items and increasing the growth rate. Billing fee Many of net games have a mechanism of either fixed amount billing paying a fixed amount for a fixed period of time or item charging paying each time items are purchased or both. In the case that it is simply written as billing, it often refers to item charging. In some cases we also call "offer" with the meaning of support for operation. FPS First Person Shooter. One of the most popular game genres at present, it is an action shooting game that defeats enemies with weapons such as guns and knives in first person viewpoint. The theme of the game is various, but there are relatively many things set in the battlefield of the modern to the near future. The immersive feeling of entering the work world as a hero is tremendous, one play is so addictive that one who continues to play for several thousand hours despite being relatively short, about a few minutes. As a side effect, there are various symptoms such as being abnormally detailed in firearms, the military equipment rate of personal belongings rises, survival game feeling the first time for their body's ponzu Heavy accounting A player who charges a lot, or a derision of action. Very strong. Marriage A system that has special relationship with specific characters in the net game. Some gifts may be given by marrying, but mostly it does not make much sense. By the way, the proportion of married and unmarried in real is not the same in the game ... .... Bridegroom A word that refers to a woman just married, or a spouse of a son, but here it represents a specific partner. In net games, regardless of male female, a specific partner is sometimes referred to as "bride", and the difference in notation due to gender difference is not so important (→ my wife) Whisper message It is a message that only you and only you can read. Wis, whispering, bamboo, tell etc. In some cases Guild A group of fellows who make in the game. Etymology is from the word meaning union of medieval Europe. Just writing it as Gilt feels somewhat cool Gameplay References Category:Terminologies